fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
HSPC02
'The Greatest Partner! Cure Miracle Appears! '(最大のパートナー！キュアミラクル登場！''Saidai no pātona! Kyua Mirakuru tōjō!'') is the second episode of ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''and is the 635th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins where we see Akiyama Akiko running along the path in her school uniform, and also wearing her pink Shining Heart Necklace, the transformation item form of her fairy partner, Aika. Akiko is running to school, and while she is, Aika is telling her to keep a look out for the Pretty Cures of Faith, Happiness, Courage and Wisdom and that the only way to know is that they would be having dreams of Cure Love, like Akiko has. When Akiko arrives at school, she is surprised to find Fukui Emiko, who unexpectedly jumps on her and shouts her name. Akiko falls over, and both girls start to laugh. But a mean laugh comes up as well, and it belongs to none other than Tachibana Chiharu. Chiharu says that she thinks Akiko's headband looks amazing when it's not there, because her fringe would hopefully cover the face nobody wants to see. Chiharu and her friends walk away laughing. In class, when the teacher has left, Chiharu scrunches up a piece of paper and throws it at Akiko, and laughing. Then Chiharu continues this, but the door has suddenly been slammed open, and in walked the Student Council President, Yoshida Minako. Minako states that she saw Chiharu bullying Akiko, and sends Chiharu to the Headmistress' office. As Minako walks out of the classroom, Akiko takes a better look at her, and whispers to Aika that Minako looked a lot like Cure Love. After school, Akiko walks home and buys two doughnuts for her and Aika, but she soon sees Chiharu looking a bit lonely, so Akiko decides to buy three. Akiko runs up and gives her a cinnamon doughnut, which Chiharu rudely snatches off of her and starts eating, without saying thank you. Akiko asks her, a little doubtful, is she had any strange dreams about a girl named Cure Love. To Akiko's surprise, Chiharu said that she did have a weird dream about Cure Love. But after she finished explaining her dream, Akiko ran off, and soon, a little orange dog-like fairy landed onto Chiharu's head, and almost knocked her out. Chiharu became freaked out when she heard the fairy speak. The little fairy called herself Bunko, and asked if she could stay with Chiharu until the Pretty Cure of Faith has been found. Chiharu shrugged and said alright. Meanwhile, Emiko had been falling in despair because she didn't want to do her chores, and a commander of the Sorcerer Tatsuya's armies in Sadness Inc., Grey, was walking through the streets and saw Emiko. He looked into Emiko's heart, and saw that her Heart Rainbow was losing its colours! Grey took Emiko's Heart Rainbow and merged it with a broom, turning it into a Broom Sakebi. The Sakebi started destroying everything in its path, and this lured Akiko out. She used the power of her Shining Heart Necklace and transformed into Cure Legend. Cure Legend began fighting the Sakebi, but she was easily pinned down. Chiharu came along and saw Cure Legend struggling to be set free. Chiharu stood in front of her, and told Grey that he wasn't allowed to destroy her beloved town. Grey said that he refused to leave, but Chiharu said that she wasn't asking him, she was ''telling ''him to leave. And she looked back at Cure Legend, with tears in her eyes, and asked if Akiko was here, what would she say? Cure Legend smiled and said that she would forgive Chiharu for all the times she has bullied her. Suddenly, Bunko began to glow, and changed into a Shining Heart Necklace, and placed herself around Chiharu's neck. Suddenly, Chiharu transformed into the Pretty Cure of Faith, Cure Miracle! Cure Miracle was surprised at how she looked, but then she started to accept her new self, and helped Cure Legend fight the Sakebi. Using ''Miracle Eruption, ''Cure Miracle defeated the Sakebi and it changed into a Heart Rainbow, returning to Emiko. Cure Miracle then de-transformed into Chiharu, and Cure Legend runs to her, also de-transforming into Akiko. Chiharu was surprised, but apologised for being nasty. Akiko grabbed Chiharu's hand, and said they could start over and become friends. Aika and Bunko change into fairies, and start to cheer because two Pretty Cures have been gathered, and they still needed to find the other three, the Pretty Cures of Happiness, Courage and Wisdom. Major Events * Chiharu apologizes to Akiko for being mean to her. * Chiharu transforms into Cure Miracle for the first time. * Cure Miracle uses Miracle Eruption for the first time. Trivia * Chiharu was the first Cure to be bullying another Cure. * She was the first orange Cure to not be surprised about becoming a Cure. * We meet Yoshida Minako for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle Mascots * Aika * Bunko Villains * Grey * Sakebi Secondary Characters * Fukui Emiko * Nakamura Harumi * Yoshida Minako * Cure Love Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes